Yay a new place again
by Chillcherry
Summary: Kagome just couldn't catch a break. She somehow gets into these situations not to mention she's the only true demon around well like they say, when life gives you lemons...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own inuyasha or Dragon age.

Sometimes I wonder. What did I do? How do I deserve this? Have I not full filed my duties as the shikon priestess. I destroyed the jewel and returned to my time. I left inuyasha on good terms with a sibling relationship and said goodbye to my friend's. I guess I'm just unlucky. Here I am wandering in a new world with new races and people. They call this world Thedas.

I came to this world three years ago. I had stayed alittle longer in school then I had ment too, and on my way out had seen a strange green light so I walked over(later I found out it was the fade). After I investigated the spot, I went to return walking when I was dragged into the green light. I watched as many different scene's played around me. People fighting, creature's I had never seen create a gun powder like thing, people that reminded me of demons rise to power then fall to ruin. I watched as they were slavers then the slaves and I pondered the cruel way that karma returned there actions. As I fell I felt my body start to shift and change. I could feel my demon braking free and my shift to my large inu form. I had a black coat with a bluish tint like my wavy hair and a large fluffy tail. I was smaller then shesso and my markings were gold instead of magenta but I still had two stripes on each cheek but was lacking the Cresent moon mark.

I missed my friends. Though me and shesso had formed an unlikely alience after the jewel shifted my race I liked to believe we became friends or at least I hoped I was less likely to get killed without at least some consideration on his part. I don't honestly know if he would come looking for me or even spare a minute of thought to where I had gone. I know shippo will be worried, I feel horrible that I have left him like his old parents and I fear for his health. I wish there was some sort of warning before this happened that way I could have at least said goodbye.

As I fell I noticed that a blue started to almost mix with the green, it was like the two colors were fighting over the right to be seen. I noticed I could see what looked to be land with tiny dots that my demon eyes could see them to be humans tho some I farther down looked strange. There was one human I noticed standing in front holding there hand up but there hand appeared to glow the same green as this odd place.

I finally fell through and you could see the people running and pointing at me some of the smaller skinner people started pointing some even fell on there knees and prayed. The one standing in front drew a bow and I could tell they were planning to attack. I quickly righted myself and formed the cloud of demonic energy underneath my feet and flew over there heads as they stared in astonishment. I transformed rapidly into my human form and flew on my cloud until I found a clear spot to land. My bare feet touched the rough ground and I recalled the demon energy I used to form my cloud. My long blue-black hair dropped to my knees I didn't have it tied up like I normally would and I was wearing the sundress I was wearing at school that day. I was staying after because I wanted to finish up a project my professor had assigned me and I planned on relaxing in the park after. My large blue eyes focused in on the person walking towards me with there sword drawn. As they approached I knew they would attack first ask questions later, so I dropped into a defensive position ready to fight of I must.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nope don't own dragon age or Inuyasha.

I watched as he approached me, he was trying to spot my weaknesses. I looked at him and noticed he had almost the same shade of red shippo had for hair and you could see his hair color made his eyes pop with there slightly amber color. His gaze was firmly fixed on mine, taking in every move I made. He was dressed in a bulky armor made of a material I didn't recognize, his sword was freshly sharpened with the tip gleaming in the sun. He was limping slightly, almost unnoticeable if I were a human still but I could see the way a past injury made him tender on that side.

It seemed as though he took my distraction as carelessness and decided to strike. I dodged quickly to the right and spun on my left heel and pushing down with force unto his back. He hit the ground hard but not as hard as though I had used a sit command on him though I wish I could. It was foolish to attack first and ask questions later but I would give him a pass seeing as I had no clue where on earth I was or even if I traveled through time again. I watched as he picked himself up and spin to look at me. He stared as if he couldn't believe I just bested him at his own frontal attack. He looked over and I finally noticed several other people had run over to us. They seemed panicked and the women with the short hair had drawn her sword. I could tell she would have attacked me like him without a second thought if I hadn't of taken him down so easily.

The others were different then I had expected. One was a taller male with large pointed ears he was looking at me like I was a curiosity. It reminded me of a scientist when they found something new and wished to test it for many things. The third person in the group was a short...person? He was shorter then any human I had ever seen and had a peculiar sent of ink, old crusted paper, and what I could only describe as the earth itself as if he was a piece of it moulded into a shape of a person. He had a large crossbow upon his back while the other man had a large staff. He looked at me as a story, a character waiting to be drawn in vivid detail acrossed a page of dried ink upon paper waiting to be bound together. I didn't know what to think of there stares yet knew I didn't trust the man with the staff and wasn't sure if the short one would only use me for personal gain.

The one with the staff cautiously approached me with his hands out in the universal sign of piece. I looked at him closely now. He was clearly hiding something that much was obvious and his sent held a under layer of power in it. He was slightly hunched over but it would be hard to tell with his baggy dull clothes. His eyes held knowledge and wisdom far past his physical age. I knew my eyes held the same look. That look of regret. Something he did that could never be forgiven in the eyes of others. The look of someone who lost everything. That look I had seen many times on many people and now in my own. He opened his mouth and said the first question of many to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own inuyasha or Dragon age

"Who are you?"

Such a simple question with a complicated anwser. What to say. Should I say I'm the demoness kagome or do I say I'm the shikon miko? Do I tell them I am a time traveler? The simple anwser seemed best. One that wouldn't involve a long explination.

"I'm Kagome, may I know your name?"

" Very well, I am Solas. The dwarf is Varric, the women in Cassandra, and the one you knocked to the ground is the Herald."

"The Herald?"

"I can introduce myself Solas"

They seemed to have a conversation with their eyes and for a moment I thought this Herold would attack his own Cassandra still hadn't sheathed her sword and the Varric character was smiling a small smile. He looked as if he was cataloging this all away for later.

"Sorry about solas, I'm the Herald but my name is Jason."

"This Solas was fine but I guess it is my pleasure to meet you."

"Herold! It could be a demon unlike any we had seen before! It could be trying to kill us or worse possess you!"

Cassandra was clearly very mistrustful. I wondered about why they thought I could possess him though. I am a demon sure but I'm a Inuyokia and we don't posses people.

"Aw come on seeker, if she wanted to kill him she would have already. Also last I checked demons wouldn't possess people if they already had a body. So what are you Blue?"

"Blue?"

"Yea blue. You see, I like to give people nicknames and your eyes are very blue. I might change it but I think I like it."

"Verric! It's a demon! It came from the fade and this whole thing could be a new trick to take over the mages!"

"Actually Cassandra I have not seen anything like her anywhere in the fade. In fact I would say she wasn't a demon at all but maybe a new species.:

I didn't like the calculating look in his eyes, it reminded me too much of Naraku. The way he spoke was like he calculated the outcome of every sentence and would only say what would give him the reaction he desired.

"Well chuckles said it seeker she's not a demon. I'll admit I'm curious now. So blue what are you?"

I wasn't sure if I should anwser truthfully. They seemed pretty distrustful of demons and I could tell if I even mentioned being one they would most likely attack me. I wondered if there demons were actually demons because as far as I know most tend to avoid dealing with humans. I couldn't lie but I could twist the truth slightly.

"I'm a yokai."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **I don't own inuyasha or Dragon age. Hello everyone I'm ChillCherry I would like to apologize for any mistakes I make in my story. Honestly this is my first time ever writting something for other people to read. Well on to the story**.

"A yokia?"  
I wasn't sure if I was happy or not that they didn't understand what it means. On one hand I knew if they understood what it ment they would have attacked, but on the other hand if they had know what it meant it would mean I'm someplace near Japan.

"I have never heard of such a being in any of my travels to the fade"

He seamed to be testing me and I knew my anwser would decide something in him about me. I wasn't sure what this fade was but by the way they act like it's normal, he either uses the phrase a lot or it is something everyone knows. They were waiting for my anwser but I truly didn't know what reaction it would cause.

"We don't generally live around nor are there many of us left so we tend to stay secluded."

"That is most fascinating perhaps we could discuss your race sometime."

"Solas! No one cares unless she can help us. Save your pointless chatting for later!"

Solas seemed particularly annoyed by Jason or Herald, whichever I'm supposed to call him. I honestly thought that solas was asking questions that should be asked before you trust anyone into your organization. The Varric character was...petting his crossbow? I didn't know what to think of that and Cassandra also known as hothead was looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Hey yokia lady! Are you coming we have to go meet up with the others, we've taken so long I bet they think we all died. Pretty soon the others will come here to investigate if we stay any longer. Ha! I wonder what the others will think of you. Oh man the dalish will probably think your there betrayer god fen - something! Now I can't wait let's get going."

As we walked I watched everything. I watched the way Cassandra still looked ready to pounce at any moment and the way Verric cataloged everything, Solas kept glancing at me through the corner of his eye, and Jason walked ahead very smug like he owned the world. They reminded me of my own companions but they had very noticeable differences. Cassandra reminded me of Sango with her way of attacking without questions and the way she expected everything to attack. I'm happy Sango eventually grew to trust more and not be so quick to attack, I could only hope Cassandra does as well. Verric reminded me of Miroku just less lecherous, a lot less. Jason reminded of inuyasha, always eager for battle and hot headed he was just more cheerful then Yashi.

We arrived rather quickly and I saw several people give me strange looks. Some stared at my moko the large tuff of black fur laying on my shoulder. I remember how hard it was to try and find a way to deal with my moko properly until finally I just wore it like shesso.

A man with a lions pelt and bright blood hair approached us. He had a look of someone who had seen enough to cause caution. He also looked exhausted and smelled peculiar like a poison but one I had never encountered. The smell was sickly sweet and made my sensitive nose crinkle up in displeasure.

"Herald who is this women? Oh ah no offense of course mam' but um your ah dress is um short?"

He was adorable with how akward he was at conversation and I just couldn't help but smile and quirk my eyebrow in amusment. Well it is confirmed wherever I had ended up it a lot like the fidel Era. I had wondered with all the ancient weapons and formal speach. There was no way I was in the modern time or any place I recognized with races I had never even heard of.

"This lovely lady is the large dog creature with enchanting glowing eyes and large teeth we l saw fall out of the breach and fly upon clouds over our heads, her name is blue."

"Actually my name is Kagome and I am a Inuyokia."

"Ah but blue you need to have a more...interesting introduction."

He looked like he wanted to say something more but was interupeted by someone calling him. I turned around and I just stared.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **I don't own dragon age or inuyasha. Sorry for such a short chapter today. So who do you think I should pair her up with? Please leave suggestions.**

I looked up and up. He was extremely tall with two large horns upon his head. For a moment I thought he was a bull demon. I stared at him for a couple minutes and heard laughter behind me. He was smiling with an amused smirk. His...eye crinkled with amusment the other one was covered by an well loved eyepatch. He smelled of dragon slightly as if it was deep in his genes. I felt very tiny next to him. I was already short in the first place.

"So blue I'm guessing you've never seen a Quinari before?"

"No...is that what his race is called?"

"Yes and the follow the Qun"

"The Qun?"

"Yup little lady, now you can call me The Iron Bull."

"The Iron Bull? That's quite the name. Mine is Kagome."

"Kago-me huh doesn't sound like any name in any language I've heard. Where did you say you were from?"

"I didnt."

"It was a hint little lady not to be rude of course."

He spoke to me like I was a child. He deeply annoyed me and made me want to through him on his back showing I was stronger then him to prove my strength. I knew he was some sort of spy and would also be looking for holes in my explination and manners just like the red haired women looking at me from the shadows. I didn't bother responding fore I knew he would just goad me to reveal information I wasn't ready to give. He could I was disinterested in our...fascinating conversation. I turned to take in this tiny town overflowing with people, far to many people to be healthy.

I could sense the sickness. It made me itch to help them to heal. I knew it would most likely be unwelcome they seemed particularly hostile to unknowns. I sensed the excitement of the people and wondered at why they were so delighted. I would have to ask later for now I wished to get some rest away from this town and overpowering sents. I might not need that much rest anymore but going through whatever portal that was drained me.  
They were all talking when I looked back so I made a quick escape. I could tell when they noticed I disappeared, they were yelling and asking each other if they had seen me leave. I was far to fast for the human eye and was already well out of haven before they truly started arguing. I could still here the bustle of the town but it was dull. I laid back against the tree I had chosen and closed my eyes finally slipping into a dream less sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Don't own inuyasha or Dragon age. Just some quick looks at there thoughts.

~ Jason pov~

The yokia women, creature, thing had disappeared and we were all looking for her. She had just up and disappeared out of the blue. It seemed like the others didn't know what a yokia was ether. So she was lying or...solas was right. Maker that physically hurt to say. She was pretty and deadly something I could definitely get down with.

~ Solas pov~

She was fascinating! Everything she was doing was simply fasinating. She was a mystery and something new to discover. The one good thing to come out of this mess yet she is also a threat. She could ruin everything. I could tell she sensed something of about me when we first met. She could ruin everything and I will have to find a way to make sure that doesn't happen.

~Verric pov~

She is so different. Her eyes truly do stand out but somthing tells me she is hiding something or spinning the s truth slightly. The way she acts is very different from anyone else almost as if she is waiting for an attack not to mention she seems to know where everyone is without looking almost as if she senses us. She will definitely make an interesting character to write. I have a feeling a lot is about to change.

~The Iron Bull~(this one was hard to write so I apologize if I portray his character wronge)

She was something to look at but was Cleary edgy around me like she didn't know how to react to me. The Qun will want to know any information about her I can get. The way her eyes look at everything means she's used to fighting and he way her body is always ready to move at the last second means she's always prepared. I'll have to get closer to her to find our more like what yokia means because it's in another language and she won't translate it means she's got something to hide about the meaning. Now I could ask her but first we have to find her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **I don't own inuyasha or Dragon age. Sorry for the last couple of short chapters, I've been kinda having some inspiration issues and I don't really know who I want to pair her with definitely yet, sorry.**

I awoke slowly my eyes fluttering open. It was dark out but I could still see very clearly. I got up slowly stretching my muscles and yawning. I had a good dream but I knew i would have to face reality sooner or later and later had decided now was later. I also knew I would have to face the music. I had just dissapeared on them without a trace. They probably thought I went to do something horribly evil. Sometimes I think people need to lighten up and trust alittle easer.

I was walking back slowly smelling the sents of this place. Everything was different and I felt very alone. When Sango, miroku, and the first few generations of there lineage I kept in touch with passed I had always had shessomaru or shippo there even though shesso isn't the comforting type. I still always had at least someone now I had no one I really knew and as a pack animal this was generally bad. My instincts would drive me to find some sort of pack or form a completely new one in which my beast could be satisfied with gaining attention and protecting them.

My tail was twitching while I was in my thoughts and I hadn't noticed the young fox getting ready to pounce on my tail. When it did I was throughly startled and jumped quite high. My cheeks burned with my blush, I was glad no one saw me. I turned around to growl at it but when I looked at its youthful face and wide eyes I just couldn't instead I gently picked it up and sent it on its way. I heard some movement of to the right in the direction of the village I had come from i watched as Cassandra came through. She looked at me angrily and grabbed my arm. I could have escaped but what would that prove so I let her drag me down to the village of stink and illness.

When we got in town she marched me over with a scowl on her face to the group of people from before. The women with the dark cowl covering her face came over and took me from Cassandra. She led me down into what appeared to be a dungeon of pushed me into a cage and locked the door behind her. I wanted to question her about why they threw me in here but I felt I already knew the answer. I sat down on the cot in he corner and waited for the time I would be judged.

 **So sorry, I'll try to get longer chapters out but like I said I'm not sure about who to pair her with and I'm having some inspiration issues. Sorry**.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Yello this is chillcherry reporting for duty. So I finally made a new chapter yay! Anyways on with the story. I don't own inuyasha or Dragon age.

I awoke to the feeling of hands dragging me out of the cot. I was a noyes that they would just drag me up like that! Even prisoners deserve some respect, well unless they are Naraku but whatever. This whole deal was starting to get to me and I knew I wouldn't be able to stand being this polite much longer, these people were pushing my nerves ro the limit. I got up on my own feet and yanked my arms back from the pushy guards and sent them a warning growl. You would think My eyes dripped venom by the way they took quick steps away from me with wide eyes. On the other hand they had probably just flashed red for a moment. They hesitantly stepped towards me clearly wanting to do there job but fearing an attack from me. I forced myself to calm down after all why kill the messenger when they will take me to the sender.

We walked through the village, people were looking at us and many kept sending me looks. We neared this large temple like thing we're several people in large robes and...hats? They were comically large and yes hilarious to look at, they made me want to burst out laughing but I didn't want to be rude or offended anyone so I held it in. We walked further down the temple structure thing until we came up to a door with voices arguing. Some wanted to just kill me while others were saying to lock me up and one voice said I was a demon come to kill them all. I honestly thought we already established I wasn't one of there versions of demons, well cass guess we arnt that close it's okay I don't like you too. We walked through the door and they turned to look at me while Cassandra also pointed and started shouting about how they should kill me. Ugh chill lady I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here. I could tell they were unsure of me now clearly thinking I was allied with there enemy because I just disappeared like that, which I admit was foolish of me but I was tired and leaving myself vaunrable in a stage place just wasn't apealing. Cassandra glared my way and had her sword drawn once again in clear threat to my safety. I think she's sword happy. Jason was eying me,now unsure if I truly could be trusted. The bull person looked at me like he was trying to figure out who I work for as was the lady with the cowl over her face. Solas looked at me in almost an angry or sad sort of way? I was having trouble reading his expression. The others mostly looked at me in distrust or pure threatening ways. Finally The lion fellow spoke.

"When the Herald first met you, you were able to disarm him immediately. Then shortly after meeting the others and arguably having enough time to notice any minor weaknesses you take off and nobody can find you for hours. Now you might not be a demon but your actions are suspicious. You also claim to be the large wolf"

"Dog."

"What?"

"I'm a large dog sir"

Very...well then.. a large dog that somehow shifts into a women who by all accounts hasn't been seen before."

" You discovered I haven't been seen before rather quickly."

"Leliana has a large spy network that keeps track of everything in Haven. Every move anyone makes is seen and told to her."

"I assure you I have done no harm to anyone nor thing, I merely wanted to rest awhile."

"Your actions are too suspicious to ignore I'm afraid, there for we shall determine the actions to be taken."

I knew I wouldn't win this one. Half had already determine my guilt and the other trusted the others judgement. I aloud the guards to drag me away to be place back in my cell until a final decision was made.  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Hi guys this is chillcherry, I'm sorry if my random change of ch 8 was well radom. I will make sure to tell you if I decide to actually change a authors note to a chapter. Anyway on with chapter 9. I don't own inuyasha or Dragon age.**

~Solas pov~

They were still arguing about the strange...creature we had found. She was different and I honestly don't believe she was consulting with the enemy. The way her eyes looked at us was calculating but the way she looked particularly at the iron bull meant she hadn't seen a Quinari before and how she looked at some elves on the way here said the same. She wasn't familiar with the races you commenly find in thedas. She also stared a Verric for a time, it all pointed to her being unfamiliar with thedas. What she is or where she comes from is still a mystery but one I intend to find out.

~Narrator~

She sat in what she assumed was going to be her perminate home for the time. She was watching the guards switch when she herd the niose. It was loud like a warning call. Something was wrong, the guards at her cell were running out and there was shouting and yelling. Someone was attacking the village. She heard a young child scream and a women yell. She had to help. She ran to her cell door and melted it, then she ran out and looked for the door out. After she found it she looked at the Village.

It was in despaire. People were crying out in pain of both physical and mental. She could see fire and these creature's were attacking and killing some of the young soilders. She saw her two young guards, one was dead the other barely holding out against one of those things. She ran over to help and knew if she hadn't gotten there when she did he would be dead. He thanked her and went to go help get people onside the temple building. Jason and some of the others came running over.

"Glad to see you breathing blue"

"What has happened here?!"

"Oh just an attack from killer nugs, you know the normal"

Solas was looking at Jason with clear disapproval but she could tell that it was Jason's method of coping with all of this, sarcasm.

"Herald now is not the time for misplaced sarcasm"

"Says you solas! When have I ever listened to you and I don't plan to start now!"

"Now boss, Solas I don't think now is quite the right time to be arguing. After all we are under attack."

"Your right Bull, hey Kagome can you help us we need more people to fight with us."

"Of course just tell me who were fighting"

"Red Templars and the elder one"

"Okay then, let's get these people safe."

She ran with them, encountering a few of the red Templars along the way until they made it to the commander. They sent the civilians they helped along with the others into what they called the Chantry. She gazed at all the down casted faces, void of hope inside. They heard a large roar above there heads and ran out to see what was going on.

"Shit, it's a dragon, of course they a have a dragon!"

The creature was large and dark. It smelled horride, like sulfur mixed with something long dead and decomposing. She wanted to cover her nose desperately but held back.

"How are we supposed to kill that thing!"

"Leave it to me."

"What!"

It was a collective cry from them when she stepped forward saying she would take that creature on.

"I can transform into me true form and fight it that way! You just get everyone out of here! Go!"

They listened to her, quickly turnning. A couple like Verric looked back at her before going back in idea the Chantry to try to figure a way out of Haven. She turned to face the creature that was attacking some of the soilders. She set her shoulders back and walked forth.

"Just you and me now."

 **Cliffhanger I know sorry! But I think you guys will like the next chapter. I'll try to get it out as quick as I can.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Hello this is chillcherry! I don't have a beta and am doing this on my own. I'm sorry if anyone is displeased with the way I portray kagome I'm just trying to make it seem as though she has grown up over the years and is controlling her temper, but her temper is still there and you should be seeing it in later chapters. Maybe even a little in this one. Anyway past all that I don't own inuyasha or Dragon age. Oh this chapter will have more of kags beast influencing her thoughts.**

Her eyes flashed a brilliant shade of crimson the pupils dilated down to small slits, her bad started to shift and transform. Her beast was finally free, it wanted to show these people why they shouldn't have even tried to cage her. It wanted to destroy them all for daring to touch her! But first she had to deal with the horrid smelling thing, it was offending her sences. Her teeth viciously snapped, her own type of poison dripped on the ground melting anything underneath her jaws. Her large tail was Swishing back in forth, showing her annoyance at having to help these people. She launched forward onto a cloud of yokai and flew towards the thing. It screeched in fury when she tackled it.

~Pov change~

They tumbled down from the sky in a ball of fur and scales. Kagome was ripping the dragons scales off but not without retaliation, the dragon turned and clamped it's teeth hard onto her front paw that was attached to its side. It's eyes were enraged it wanted to rip her apart piece by piece and every move it made betrayed it's intent but kagome's beast was doing the same. Their teeth ripped into the others skin both refusing to release yet kagome's beast had one advantage, her poison. The poison dripped from her teeth into the flesh of the corupted creature flowing through its vanes with deadly accuracy. In under a minute the creature let out a blood curling screech, the poison had done it's job yet it didn't completely destroy it like the poison did with anything else. Kagome hadn't gotten out Scott free with the red lyrium affecting her negativly. The people on the ground looked up in shock as she struggled in the sky before falling hard on what was left of the tavern. Anyone near her ran away in fear. None of them wanted to deal with something like her with slime that seamed like a demons. The remaining townspeople were pushed by cullen and his men to the Chantry. The heralds party came back to return to the Chantry when they spotted her large form on the tavern several of them looked sadly at her not realizing that she was alive while Cassandra scoffed thinking about how kagome might still have been a demon. They ran into the Chantry to escape with the others just as a loud rumble came from the mountain. A wall of snow barreled towards haven burying kagome and the Herald.

 **Sorry this one is so short, my mind is just ugh. School and life is stressful but anyway I'm writting this pretty late so sorry for any mistakes I make I might even rewrite this chapter later if I'm to displeased with it. Oh don't forget to say who you think kagome should be with**.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hey its been a bit huh. Anyway sorry for waiting so long but eh just couldn't work up the enthusiasm to work on this. Anyway you know the drill by now, I don't own Inuyasha or Dragon Age.

She felt numb, and trapped. What was on her? What last happened? Everything was blurry and when she opened her eyes all she could see was white everywhere. She tried to breath in but something was preventing it so she started to panic and flail to get her paws under her and get out of whatever was holding her down. She clawed her way up and out of the white to see the sky but all she could see was what she now knew as snow blowing around in wind.

~Kagome pov~

Just my luck, I get out of the snow and into a snowstorm. Yay. I should probably remain transformed, at least this way I have thick fur covering me. Hey I can smell Jason faintly on the wind! He smells wronge, like death. I have to help!

I trotted over as quickly as I could untill I could see him laying in the snow like he just collapsed, I laid my body around him to warm him up some. I knew I had to get him to help quickly or he would die. After a few minutes of warming him I grabbed him by the back of his armor like I would a pup and started to run in the direction I could smell the others. I kept my gate as smoth as possible to try to keep his injuries from getting worse. Wow I could smell their grief and hopelessness from here and I could smell Cassandra, Solas, and Dorian comming in my direction looking for any sign of the boy I held. I walked to them and with my large black coat I was easily noticed and as their eyes took me in I could see as they all settled on the form of Jason. I set him down gently and took a step back as they picked him up and ran to get help.

"Thank you. I don't know what i.. we would do without him. Go get rest but we will want to talk to you later."

I barked in agreement with Cassandra and went to go lay down for some needed rest.

~ omnomnom ~

When Jason awoke many people were happy but whenever I came near they would give me looks of suspicion and awe, I was honestly getting annoyed by them all. I would sometimes growl at them and warn them of while other times I would bare my teeth in a snarl. I decide to remain in this form because it was warmer and I would warm up some of the orphaned children even though those stuck up woman would glare at me and start yelling at me, they annoyed me the most. I debated on leaving several time but ultimately decided against the idea, these people needed all the help they could get and so far it looked like I could be a big help if they would get off their high horse and let me! Ugh sometimes they could be so foolishly suspicious.

As we traveled on I noticed that the inquisitor nd solas walked off after the weird song moment (it reminded me of a dramatic musical moment) and when they came back the inquisitor had an idea of where they should take all the refugees. I followed them as we went on our merry way to where ever we were going and when we finally saw it I even barked in appreciation of the large size of the old fortress. I knew without a doubt that this would be our home.

(sorry for the wait but honestly I really didn't feel like working on any stories for a while there besides it's hard writting with a tablet)  



	12. Dear Readers

Chapter 12

Dear readers

I think I might scrap this fic for a time, I just cant seem to find the motivation to do it right now and honestly I'm reading it and I'm displeased with my own work. Anyways I apologize to anyone who thought this was an update.

Sincerely, Chillcherry


End file.
